


ashes on our shoes and an outcast attitude

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [19]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - HomeSky/WarSky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bodyswap, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Getting Together, M/M, Possessive Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sky Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sunny Sky Dino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Dino knew something was wrong as soon as he woke up, and not just because he felt stretched out and in a lot of pain.Xanxus woke pain-free and was instantly on his guard. Something was very, very wrong... and how did he end up in Dino fuckin' Cavallone's bed?
Relationships: Dino/Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830388
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121
Collections: HomeSky/WarSky Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "In another man's shoes" for quarantine bingo.  
> The "Home and War Sky" thing originated with Dissenter, as far as I'm aware, and I've kinda taken that and run with it. (Edit 2nd August: it was actually Night-Mare (Aoife) who came up with the Home/War thing! Thanks for letting me know!)
> 
> Title from "Outsiders" by Au/Ra

Dino had gone to sleep in his own bed, sinking into the familiar comfort and pushing his worry for his new ‘little brother’ out of his mind, and – as usual – the last thing he did before falling asleep was prod at the aching wound in his Flames. Nothing out of the ordinary, not for him, not when he was at home… so he instantly knew something was wrong when he woke up.

The bed wasn’t his. Not quite the same firmness as his mattress, but close, and the sheets were a completely different fabric and colour. Lighter, too, than the layers upon layers that he tended to pile onto his bed to combat the coldness within his Flames. That coldness had eased in recent weeks, but it was still ever-present. In fact, he felt colder now than he had in those past few weeks, and he felt like he fit oddly inside his body.

Like he’d been pulled out and stretched and squished and then shoved back in.

He hurt, too, all over – his skin felt tight in places, and his extremities were stiff and didn’t react the way he was used to. His calluses were in the wrong places, and the hair that he caught glimpses of in his periphery were the wrong colour.

He rolled out of the bed, rising to his feet cautiously, testing the strength and responsiveness of his limbs. They weren’t… they weren’t _his_ limbs, though. His feet hit the grounder sooner than they should have and his arms felt too long. His perspective was also higher than he was used to, and he experienced a moment of dizziness that was cut through with a bone-deep, chilling ache.

He tried to move towards one of the doors he could see – and the room wasn’t really much of an identifier as to where he could be or why he felt so strange, more like a recovery room than a living space – and stumbled, just barely managing to catch himself on the dresser.

The skin of his hand was darker than he was used to, and he couldn’t see his tattoo.

His breathing picked up speed, and he reached for his Flames – if this was an illusion, he could cut through it the way Reborn had shown him, and if it wasn’t then his Sunny-Sky should be able to at least ease the pain he was feeling.

Just as he managed to get a metaphorical grip on his Flames, his gaze settled upon a small mirror on the dresser he was currently using to hold himself up.

The person staring back was not him, despite being familiar.

The person in the reflection was Xanxus di Varia.

The faint thud of a body colliding with something sturdy and wooden was what got Squalo’s attention, and he listened carefully for further sound. He’d half expected Xanxus to call for him the moment he woke, if only to find out what the fuck was going on.

But nothing. Xanxus remained silent, and Squalo only moved from his position outside the door when he heard a second thud – this one of a body collapsing to the floor. He shoved the door open, sword ready, and then froze – only for a few seconds – at the sight of his boss and Sky slumped to the floor beside the dresser, a stunned look on his face.

A stunned look that was familiar to Squalo, but _not_ on Xanxus’ face.

He shut the door behind him, touching his Flames to the Mist working Mammon had placed upon all rooms (for a fee, of course, the fuckin’ miser), and then when he felt the working activate, he took a deep breath.

“VOIIIIII, WHAT THE FUCK, SHITTY HORSE?!” he demanded at his usual volume, and Dino-in-Xanxus’-body jerked and stared at him with wild eyes. It looked so _wrong_ on Xanxus, and Squalo’s fear for his boss’s wellbeing was only amplifying his anger. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Dino-as-Xanxus exclaimed, and then winced and lifted a hand to his throat. “I woke up like this,” he said quieter, sounding _so fucking strange_ with Xanxus’ voice. “I – what happened to him, Squalo? Who hurt him?”

Squalo snorted, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back against the door behind him.

“His shitty old man had him in fuckin’ ice for the past six years,” he said bluntly. It wasn’t like he’d be able to hide the effects of that from Dino if he was experiencing Xanxus’ pain. And Squalo was still _furious_ about Nono doing this to the man he claimed was his son, so if he could get another Sky raging about it then _maybe_ they’d be able to get some sort of revenge or justice – he wasn’t picky which. Personally, he just wanted to gut the old man and all his Guardians, but he’d made his boss a promise and killing the Ninth and his lot wasn’t the way to go about it.

Another Sky putting pressure on Vongola, though, especially one as strong as the Cavallone Famiglia was now that Dino wasn’t quite as useless as he’d been in school? That would have more impact.

The furious expression on Xanxus’ face was more familiar, even if the person behind the face wasn’t who it was supposed to be.

“Squalo, I need to know everything. I can guess some things, and infer the rest, but I need to know as much as you can tell me.” He lifted a hand, pressing it to his chest and grimacing. “I need you to go to my estate and bring Romario and Xanxus here, first. If I’m in his body, logic dictates he’s currently in mine. Romario will notice straight away that I’m not where I’m supposed to be, even if my body is.”

Squalo frowned.

“How?” he demanded. “If I didn’t know you I wouldn’t’ve realised it wasn’t just boss reacting to waking up finally.” Dino-as-Xanxus frowned back at him.

“I Harmonised with Romario, Squalo. Our bond is stronger at close proximity, and it helps with the emp…ti…ness…” Dino trailed off. He sucked in a breath and shut his eyes, and Squalo’s frown deepened. He moved closer, worried not just for his boss’s body’s condition, but for Dino too – they’d been friends, and Squalo was pretty sure they still were – and Dino held up a hand. “Squalo, go get your Sky and my Rain. I’m going to heal as much of Xanxus’ injuries as I can while you’re gone.”

“Voi, shitty horse—” he started to protest, bristling, and Dino-as-Xanxus’ eyes snapped open to glare at him.

“I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t important, Squalo,” he snapped. Then his glare faded. “Please.”

“Fine,” Squalo bit out, and glared back at him. “And don’t say please until you’re back in your own body – it’s fuckin’ weird hearing Xanxus say it.” He turned to leave, ignoring Dino’s snickering. “And get back into the damn bed! Boss is still recovering.” He stormed out.

Luckily the Cavallone Estate wasn’t too far away, so they could get this sorted sooner rather than later.

Dino watched Squalo leave, keeping his panic internal until he was alone once more, and then he allowed himself to freak out. What he'd just discovered would explain _so much_ about his state the past six years. His clumsiness had been trained out of him by Reborn, so the sudden return of it had been baffling to his tutor and him. They’d found that his bond with Romario eased it a little, but only if Romario was close. It was to do with his Flames, Reborn had admitted finally, and there was nothing to be done about it but try to work around the issue. And for the past six years, Dino had managed. His Flames had been restless and there had been an emptiness that he couldn’t locate, but he’d managed.

And now, even as stretched and ill-fitting as he felt in Xanxus’ body, his Flames felt more settled than they had in six years. Now that he wasn’t trying to adapt around the emptiness and the cold, and now that he could feel the tentative bond in the place where that emptiness had lingered, he knew what was happening.

He’d never expected he’d find his Sky-Partner so soon. Most Skies went their entire lives without finding a Sky to complement them, and while Dino had always known he was a Home Sky, he’d not expected he’d be as lucky as his Nonna had been. He’d not expected to find his War. He’d not realised that his emptiness was because his War’s bonds were being suppressed by… whatever it was that had apparently _frozen him_ for six years. That aspect of it all sounded familiar, but he couldn’t think of why.

But he could consider that later. He could use his Flames despite not being in his own body, and so he’d use every ounce of Sunny-Sky he had to spare to heal what had been done to his partner’s body.

Hopefully he’d be able to finish it before they were swapped back.

***

His first clue was that he wasn’t in pain.

It’d been his constant companion – except for those moments his bonded Elements were with him – ever since he’d come out of the Zero Point ice, and so the lack of it was jarring.

He felt strange, too, like he’d been plucked out of reality, spun around a few times, and then shoved back in wrong. He felt… squished. Compressed.

The bed he was lying in was all wrong, too, and there were so many covers that if the cold hadn’t been as constant as the pain, he’d be sweating like a priest in a whorehouse.

But nice as the bed was, the contrast between what he _should_ be feeling and what he _was_ feeling was so _wrong_ that he was instantly on his guard. His eyes only opened to slits, and at first he couldn’t see anything past the blankets and pillows piled high around him, but then a hand came into focus.

It was too pale to be his, but when he twitched, so did the hand and the arm it was attached to. There was a tattoo on that arm, too, and Xanxus frowned and pushed up into a sitting position, taking note of the tattoos on his left arm.

Blonde hair fell into his vision, and he stiffened.

That wasn’t his. The hair, the hand, the tattoos, the body he saw as he looked down – none of it was his.

It explained the lack of pain, but _what was going on_?

He crawled out of the bed, wary, ready to grab the closest heavy object to use as an improvised weapon should anyone come in to the room and try anything. Despite the squashed feeling, he felt stronger than he had since before the ice, and his bonds were stabilising – though they were still far too muted; he couldn’t tell how far he was from his Elements, and that bothered him.

There was a coat thrown over one of the chairs, similar to the one that Xanxus recalled seeing Dino Cavallone wear before the Zero Point. A bullwhip was curled up on a dresser, and – there, by the door, was a belt with the Cavallone crest on it.

What the fuck was he doing in Dino Cavallone’s room? Why had he woken in Dino fuckin’ Cavallone’s _bed_?

Not that he objected to that – the Cavallone heir had been shaping up into something deadly and sexy, given a few more years, and before the ice Xanxus had been finding the other teen harder and harder to ignore – but the fact that the body he was in didn’t feel like his meant that he couldn’t enjoy it. Not to mention Dino was nowhere to be seen, and Xanxus would prefer to know how he came to be in the other Sky’s bed.

Xanxus prowled the room, stumbling a little at first and then getting used to the body’s slightly shorter limbs and the slight shift in perception that came with losing almost ten centimetres of height. He was trying not to think of the possible implications of being in Cavallone’s rooms without the man and not in his own body—

And then he saw the mirror. Or more specifically, the reflection within it: blonde-haired and brown-eyed and paler than Xanxus should be, with unfamiliar tattoos dotting chest and arm and hip on the left side of the body he was currently occupying.

Xanxus couldn’t ignore the implications anymore. Not with it staring back at him from the mirror – literally.

He was – somehow – in Dino Cavallone’s body.

 _Fuck_.

Dino was not in his rooms. Romario knew that even before he woke entirely, just from how strained his bond to his Sky felt. Dino was out of comfortable distance, and yet the Mist working over the Cavallone Estate – when Romario used his small amount of Mist Flames to tap into it – insisted that there was someone with Sky Flames inside Dino’s rooms.

But those Flames did not belong to Romario’s Sky.

They were still familiar, though – like Romario’s Flames had touched that Sky in the past and not been rebuffed, but a bond hadn’t formed there either. He had his suspicions about who the Flames could belong to – especially considering the Stormy edge to them – but that didn’t answer his original problem.

Where was Dino?

Romario dressed, keeping an ‘eye’ on the person in Dino’s rooms, and then made his way up to the suite and knocked briskly on the door. There was silence from within, and then – after a couple of minutes – the door was opened.

Romario’s eyes widened as the face of his boss and Sky – set in a frown that was out of place on Dino but not so much on the person whose Flames he could feel – came into his line of sight, and then he schooled his features.

“Perhaps we should discuss it inside, sir,” he murmured – for this was still a Sky, even if not his own – and after a moment’s hesitation the person in his Sky’s body stepped aside.

He entered the room.

Xanxus recognised the man at the door as Cavallone’s bodyguard from when they both attended mafia school together, and the man’s shock – which was hidden impressively quickly, Xanxus had to begrudgingly admit – let him know that this wasn’t some plot on the part of the Cavallone at large. Not that he could think of any way this might’ve been pulled off.

“It is good to know you are alive, Xanxus di Varia,” the man – a Rain, if the similarity of his ‘feel’ to Squalo was any indication – said quietly and calmly once the door had been closed behind him. “How did you and my Sky manage this feat?” Xanxus scowled.

“If I knew, I’d be back in my own body by now,” he growled. It sounded strange in a voice not his own, though he was privately relieved that his throat didn’t hurt. “It’s not something Horse-Trash did, then.”

“If it is, he told no one,” the Rain replied, voice dry. “I believe he may be panicking quite badly. I do hope there are trustworthy people around.”

“Only my bonded Elements, last I knew,” Xanxus admitted reluctantly. He didn’t like showing any hint of weakness to a stranger and potential enemy. Nor did he want to admit that he couldn’t feel his bonds properly, even though they were more stable now than they’d been last time he woke up.

The Rain gave a thoughtful hum.

“Superbi will likely recognise him quickly, then.” Xanxus snorted, but didn’t disagree. He’d not been awake much yet – this was the longest he’d been awake in one sitting since before the ice – but he knew his Elements. Even if Squalo didn’t realise, Luss or Bel would. “Perhaps a phone call…”

“Not a good idea.” Xanxus rejected it swiftly. He didn’t know exactly where his Elements had had him holed up while he healed, but he doubted they would be answering phones while there.

The Rain opened his mouth to respond, then paused and tilted his head, much like Mammon did when their Mist wards were disturbed.

“Huh.” The Rain sounded – and looked – pleasantly surprised. “It appears we are about to have a visitor in the form of your Rain. You may wish to put a shirt on,” he added, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Xanxus scowled at him. “I’m sure you can make do in sleep trousers until you and Dino swap back. Unless you wish to take a look,” the Rain added with a smirk.

Xanxus had been trying not to think about the lower half of the body he was currently inhabiting. The fuckin’ _monster_ of a cock that Cavallone had between his legs was almost intimidating, and Xanxus did _not_ want to get aroused thinking about it – and subsequently, what it might feel like in his hand or mouth or—

It was _uncomfortable_ to think about what was in the trousers he was wearing when he only knew Dino Cavallone in passing and through mutual acquaintances, and so he glared harder at the Rain for the insinuation.

Said Rain remained completely unaffected.

“I will escort him here.” Xanxus growled wordlessly at the unstated order, but Cavallone’s Rain didn’t seem to notice, and was already halfway out the door before he mustered up any words.

Fuckin’ _Cavallone_.

Now, where would he find a shirt…?

***

It was slow-going, healing Xanxus’ pain and scars, but Dino was patient and persistent; he would take however long was needed to smooth away the damage caused by reverse-polarity Sky Flames, of all things, and Activate Xanxus’ cells to accelerate the healing process. He had once been considered Loser-Dino – as Reborn still called him occasionally, and which Dino knew was supposed to be a subtle reminder of how far he’d come since then – but his years as Reborn’s student had taught him more than how to fight and run a famiglia.

When Reborn had realised Dino was a Sunny Sky, his Flame training had increased. Dino would never be as powerful as Reborn was, but he used his Sky to augment his Sun, and was almost as efficient and effective as the hitman.

He was using that efficiency and effectiveness now, to heal the damage that had been done to Xanxus’ body. Once he and Xanxus were in the same room he would be able to help heal any damage to his Flames and bonds, but for now he could only help with his body.

The Zero Point Breakthrough was an atrocity – Dino had thought so ever since Reborn had taught him about it and how to recognise its effects on someone – and it should never have been used on Xanxus the way it had. And for Xanxus to have been trapped within its ice for so longer… it was a wonder he wasn’t insane. Or perhaps he was, and just hadn’t had the strength to show it yet…

It didn’t matter. Dino would heal him, and then they’d talk, and then – hopefully – they could strengthen the fragile, tentative Sky-to-Sky bond that Dino was gently nursing within his own Flames.

For now, though, he continued to ease Xanxus’ physical pain.

Squalo had considered bribing Mammon to use that Mist transport trick of theirs to get to and from the Cavallone Estate faster, but even before he completely formed the request in his mind, he knew that it would be less suspicious for him to travel by car. It wasn’t that strange for him to go see Dino, so this visit would be just like any other except for the fact that this time he’d be bringing people back with him.

It was necessary, though. For his boss. For Xanxus.

So he arrived at the Cavallone Estate in a fast car, skidding it into park like he always did before stalking towards the manor. He was watched – he always was – but Romario – again, as always – greeted him by the door.

“Superbi,” Romario said with a shallow but not impolite nod. “I do believe we have something of yours.”

“Good, means I don’t have ta explain it,” Squalo grumbled, scowling a bit deeper at Romario when the older Rain’s lips twitched at the corners – the only sign of any amusement he might be feeling – and then motioned for Squalo to follow him. He did follow, though, for he could sense his Sky was nearby. Those Wrath Flames were as familiar to Squalo as his own, even with six years of not being able to feel them through the Zero Point’s suppression of their bonds, and he almost didn’t need Romario to guide him through the mansion.

A couple of closed doors were opened beneath Romario’s touch, and each one they passed through led Squalo closer to his Sky. Romario stopped at a door that clearly led into a suite of rooms, and knocked briskly before opening it and stepping inside. Squalo followed, and then froze when he was just inside.

“It’s fuckin’ strange seein’ that expression on the shitty horse’s face,” he said bluntly, and Xanxus-in-Dino’s-body scowled harder at him. Romario chuckled quietly, but didn’t say anything. “He’s holed up back at the house. Figured I’d listen when he told me to come get you,” he added, scowling right back at his boss.

“Then let’s get a fucking move on, shitty-shark,” Xanxus snarled, and Squalo had another moment of dissociation at hearing those words from Dino’s face and voice.

“So fuckin’ strange,” he muttered, shaking his head, and then turned and stalked out, trusting that his Sky would follow.

Their bond was strengthening by the minute, and dear _God_ , Squalo had missed it.

Dino opened his eyes as he felt Romario drawing near, easing his Flames out of Xanxus’ limbs and tucking them away into his soul once again. He’d done what he could, and while Xanxus may have some trouble with maintaining his core temperature for a while, he should eventually recover fully. He’d managed to minimise the scars, but it would be up to Xanxus as to whether they ever went away completely – Flames were tricky like that, really.

He stood, taking note of the fact that Xanxus’ joints no longer hurt and the skin of the scars no longer felt tight and sensitive, and was quite pleased with himself. He’d never had to do such an intense healing before, so he thought he’d done quite well.

He’d have to let Reborn know that his hell-training had paid off…

The door to the outer room opened, and Dino sat on the edge of the bed he’d woken up in, waiting for Squalo to bring Romario and Xanxus in. He wasn’t sure what would happen, _if_ anything would happen, but he thought it would probably be for the better if he was seated. He wasn’t entirely sure how he’d react to seeing his own face from the outside, so sitting was a good option for him.

The door opened, and Dino looked up just as Xanxus – in Dino’s body – stepped through the doorway. Their eyes locked, and there was a sharp _tug_ at their bond which had him gasping as his vision swam and spun.

He staggered, catching himself on the doorway, and instantly dived into his Flames to check on the faint bond he had with Xanxus as he realised that he was back in his own body and Xanxus was now seated on the end of the bed, looking winded.

Their bond wasn’t faint anymore.

Xanxus wasn’t sure what he was expecting to happen when he met Cavallone again, but the sharp _tug_ at something within his Flames and the vertigo that followed wasn’t it. He blinked a few times, suddenly seated, and lifted his hand to his chest to rub at his sternum, as if that would help identify what the fuck had just happened.

And then it registered – he was in his own body again. But… but he didn’t hurt. He still felt a bit cold, and there were still a few tight areas of skin, but—

“Oh,” Cavallone murmured, and Xanxus jolted and then glared at the blond when there was a _prod_ at his Flames. Cavallone just smiled at him, bright and cheerful and _gorgeous._

Fuck, Xanxus was so fucked.

“What?” he snapped gruffly, defensively, but Dino – _Cavallone,_ fuck, he couldn’t get casual – just kept smiling at him.

“I’m glad you’re back, Xanxus,” the blond murmured, and then he tilted his head slightly, and Xanxus felt that _poke_ again. “Your Flames are still a bit of a mess, but I can help with that, if you let me.” Xanxus wanted to snarl at him, but—

That gentle touch of Flames again, Dino’s – _Cavallone’s_ to his, and he paused and considered. He wasn’t in pain, his scars were all but gone, and – now that he was back in his proper body – his bonds with his Elements were healthier.

And there was a new bond. Or, well, not _new_ , but one that he’d not noticed before the ice. He frowned and ‘examined’ the bond, and startled when he felt that same gentle poke as before, resonating along the bond. A Sky-to-Sky bond… he’d thought they were myths.

Apparently not.

He frowned and prodded back, and Dino – Cavallone – _Dino_ just laughed, a low chuckle.

“Maybe you won’t need help if you’re adapting that fast.” Anyone else and Xanxus would be snarling and raging, but—

If he’s right, Dino is his Home Sky. If he’s right, Dino healed him, without asking for anything in return.

Fuck. Why did his Home have to be the one honourable man in the entire fuckin’ mafia?

Romario felt the tension drain out of him as the two Skies reeled and then were very clearly back to their own bodies, and he gently tugged Squalo back and shut the bedroom door. He recognised that tone to Dino’s voice, recognised that posture in his stance, and it would be for the better if he and Squalo weren’t there to witness whatever happened next.

“What the fuck was that?” Squalo hissed, bristling like an angry cat, and Romario chuckled as he patted the younger Rain on the shoulder.

“That, Squalo, was our Skies Harmonising.” He could hear the satisfaction in his own voice, the pride, and Squalo bristled again before he blinked and reconsidered.

“Harmonising? Like those old stories about War and Home pairs?” he demanded. Romario raised an eyebrow.

“I would have thought you would know better than to believe they were merely stories, Squalo. Cavallone Settima and Vongola Ottava are still revered today for their bond.”

The younger Rain didn’t seem to know what to make of that, and Romario let him have time to process the information.

They had time before their Skies would be fit for company again if any of the stories Romario had heard from those who’d seen the first meeting of Cavallone Settima and Vongola Ottava were to be taken as truth. He could wait.

And perhaps tell Reborn that his first student had found his Sky-Partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Xanxus is wildly OOC, I apologise. It's been a while since I've written him.  
> I also have a _lot_ of KHR ideas revolving around Flames and the cultural aspects of communities built around them, so there will likely be more fics exploring Flames in the future.  
> And I finally learned how to link! So, my tumblr can be found [Here](http://createpeacefromchaos.tumblr.com)
> 
> (There will be a second chapter, hopefully within the next 24-hours, just to tidy up the loose ends I left. And because I've got ideas for smut for this pair.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus/Dino porn ensues.

His War was confused, Dino could sense that, but he was at least _accepting_ of their bond, and Dino could work with that.

“How are you feeling?” he asked instead, keeping his chin level and shoulders straight. If he let himself slouch like he did to appear less intimidating to civilians, or to appear incompetent to other mafiosi, then Xanxus wouldn’t respect him. Dino refused to pretend to lack spine when it came to his War.

“Fine.” The answer was short and curt, and Dino thought, ruefully, that he had quite a way to go. “What did you do?”

“I’m a Sunny Sky, Xanxus.” Dino could be patient. He could. “And I had the Sun Arcobaleno training me. I learned to use my Sun Flames as well as my Sky.” Something seemed to occur to Xanxus, then, for his scowl deepened.

“And he’s training the old man’s pick for successor now, isn’t he? The Sawada brat?”

Ah. Dino would need to nip this in the bud quickly.

“That brat is fourteen and a War Sky whose father Sealed him, Xanxus. He’s as Cloudy as his bonded Cloud.”

“You’ve met him. The recent trip away the shitty shark mentioned?”

“Reborn wanted my input,” Dino admitted. “Wanted me to get close to the kid and see what the deal really was since he’d been chafing against Reborn’s training. He’s adjusted it now he knows the kid’s a Cloudy Sky.” He paused for a moment, considering his options from here and the look on his War’s face, and then threw caution to the wind. He closed the gap between them, placed a hand on his War’s shoulder, and leaned in. “He doesn’t want Vongola, Xanxus. But you need to convince him to take it or it goes to Iemitsu.”

Xanxus shuddered and then exhaled slowly, and Dino could see the conflict.

“Civilian brats shouldn’t be leading a fuckin mafia famiglia,” Xanxus grumbled, and Dino chuckled.

“That we agree on,” he said easily. “But think of it this way. You become a mentor to the kid, he looks up to you and comes for advice, and you get a say in how Vongola goes.”

“You trying to manipulate me, Cavallone?” Xanxus asked, voice low and gruff, and Dino smirked a little. He leaned in closer.

“Perhaps,” he admitted in a murmur. “Why? Is it working?” It was a taunt, a gentle one, even as he glanced at Xanxus’ mouth.

Xanxus kissed him.

He didn’t plan on letting Dino goad him, but that tiny smirk curling his lips and the little glance down at his mouth were fuckin’ _targeted_ right at him. If it wasn’t Dino – wasn’t his Home Sky – then he wouldn’t have let it work, but he was _done_ denying himself what he wanted. Or what he deserved. It was too easy to grab Dino by the back of the neck and haul him closer, covering that smirking mouth with his and _demanding_ a response.

The blond clearly knew what was good for him, because he responded instantly. His lips yielded beneath Xanxus’, parting without hesitation when Xanxus’ lips and tongue and teeth demanded compliance. His tongue slid past Dino’s lips and teeth, stroking and curling as he let his Flames seep through the bond that was strengthening between them. Dino groaned into his mouth, hands on his thighs as he kissed back harder, releasing his own Flames for their Skies to meet and twine and merge.

Xanxus shuddered at the way his Home’s Sunny Sky pressed so easily against his own Stormy Sky, how Dino’s Flames didn’t recoil from his raging Wrath like every other Sky and a lot of Elements had over the years. He groaned into the kiss, cock growing hard as Dino’s Sky entwined with his and blended and merged until they were just two halves of a whole rather than two linked individual Skies.

He put his other hand on Dino’s hip and hauled him closer, and Dino stumbled closer but then ended up exactly where Xanxus had aimed to get him – knees on the bed either side of Xanxus’ hips, almost in his lap but not quite. Xanxus growled as Dino’s arms draped over his shoulders, and tugged his head down more to get a better angle. He didn’t mind having his Home over him, not when he was being so pliant and when their Flames felt so _right_ together.

Dino trembled, sinking down into Xanxus’ lap properly, and Xanxus bit down harshly on his lower lip when their hips settled together and he could feel Dino’s erection through his trousers. Dino whimpered and their kiss broke for a moment, the pair of them just panting harshly against each other’s mouths.

“Mine,” Xanxus growled, Flames irrevocably twined with Dino’s, and Dino groaned and settled heavier against him. Xanxus slid the hand on Dino’s hip around to grip his ass, grinding up against him hard and dirty.

“Fuck,” Dino gasped, kissing him quick and rough. Their Flames burned between them, chasing away the lingering cold in Xanxus’ bones. “Want to fuck you, Xanxus. Let me?” Xanxus growled again, and tightened his grip on his Home Sky’s ass and neck before bracing himself and flipping them in one smooth motion. Dino yelped at the movement and then moaned as Xanxus settled over him, hips between his thighs, rubbing their cocks together again.

“Don’t move,” Xanxus warned, voice rumbling, and Dino made an agreeing noise. Xanxus drew up the Stormier aspect of his Flames and flared them, disintegrating both their clothes in an instant. Dino squawked, but didn’t move, and a groan rumbled up out of Xanxus’ chest as he leaned down to kiss his Home Sky again. He fucked his tongue into Dino’s mouth as he rubbed their cocks together, the friction eased by the precum leaking from both of them.

Dino’s hands touched his chest, one trailing up to Xanxus’ cheek as the other slid down and around to grip his ass and haul him closer, and Xanxus groaned into the kiss at the extra friction and pressure. He didn’t know if he wanted Dino in him or to be inside Dino, though his Flames were urging him to _take_ and _possess_ and _nest_. The thought of having that massive cock inside him, though, was tempting.

“Fuck,” Dino mumbled again, hips jerking and cock smearing precum all over Xanxus’ abs. His Flames roiled with a need echoed by Xanxus’ own Flames. “In me, this time, fuck.”

“Yeah,” Xanxus groaned, shoving Dino higher up the bed and reaching for the bedside table. There was a lotion in there, he knew, one that Lussuria had been putting on the ice burns on his face to keep the skin soft.

He found it, and hurried to coat his fingers with it as Dino sprawled across the bed and let his legs spread.

Dino forced himself to relax as Xanxus’ fingers pressed against his hole, and groaned as he was rewarded instantly by one pushing inside him. It was a little too fast, a little too rough, but he could heal from a lot – especially now he had his bond with his War Sky strengthening both of them. And it wasn’t like he’d not been fucked before (or recently, even if only with toys).

He hooked a hand around Xanxus’ neck and dragged his War Sky down to kiss him, whimpering a little when a second finger – too soon, but _fuck_ the burn felt good – pressed inside and then settled knuckle-deep. He breathed through it as Xanxus tucked his head down into his neck and rubbed against his thigh. Dino’s cock was so hard it hurt, and the feeling of Xanxus’ fingers moving slowly inside him were just making him throb. His cock was weeping precum freely now, and he shifted his hips to try and make Xanxus move faster.

“C’mon, Xan,” he begged softly, arching into his War Sky’s body, moaning when Xanxus bit his shoulder. The fingers inside him were still moving slowly, stretching and rubbing and working Dino open slower than the blond was happy with. “I won’t _break_ , just—”

He broke off with a cry as Xanxus pressed his thumb to his perineum and the pads of his fingers against his prostate, jerking beneath his War Sky.

“Fuck,” Xanxus snarled against his collarbone, and Dino keened as a third finger pressed against his rim, threatening to breach but backing off when Dino’s voice turned pained. It was just a hint of _too much ouch sharp sting_ but it was enough to bring tension to his voice and, in turn, make Xanxus ease off.

But he eased off _too_ much, and Dino made a noise of protest, grabbing for Xanxus when he started to move back. Xanxus shoved him down into the mattress more, and he groaned as the fingers inside him scissored and tugged at his rim.

“Be fuckin’ _patient_ ,” the War Sky snarled, and Dino huffed a shaky laugh.

“Been fighting my own fucking Flames for _six years_ , Xanxus. Get the fuck in me,” he snarled back, holding tight to Xanxus’ shoulders and shifting his hips towards the other man’s hand. The burn was still there, still good, but not as intense as it was. “I won’t fucking break if you’re a bit rough.”

Xanxus felt like his breath had been punched out of him as his Home Sky gripped him by the shoulders and snarled back at him, curses falling from his lips with an ease Xanxus would never have expected of him. Dino was so fuckin’ _tight_ around his fingers still, and even though Xanxus’ cock was nowhere near the monstrous size of Dino’s, two fingers in the blond weren’t enough prep.

But Xanxus was feeling that same urgency Dino was showing, and the realisation that his time in the ice had negatively affected his Home was driving his Flames towards fury and his instincts wild with the need to _claim_ him. He needed to mark Dino with his body and his Flames alike, needed to make sure _anyone_ who encountered him knew that he belonged to Xanxus.

His cock throbbed, and he crushed his mouth against Dino’s again as he worked a third finger into the blond with as much patience as he could manage. He needed to be in him _now_ , needed to settle into his Home and know he was there and safe and _his_.

Fuck, he couldn’t – he needed—

“It’s enough, I swear,” Dino panted against his mouth, and his Flames showed no sign of a lie. Xanxus growled, but listened to his Home Sky.

A shuffle in position, his Home on knees and elbows while Xanxus loomed behind him, and a quick stroke of a lotion-slick hand along his cock, and then he was finally pressing into his Home’s welcoming body.

It burned a little, but Dino didn’t _care_. He could feel his War settling into him, Flames and body alike, as Xanxus pressed into him. The emptiness in his soul that had been haunting him for over half a decade was gone, not even an echo remaining as Xanxus’ cock stroked deep, heavy and hot as it dragged over his prostate and Xanxus’ hips pressed against his ass.

Their Flames, already enmeshed as they were, strengthened and settled deeper somehow, as if their bonding had been made even _more_ permanent by sinking deeper into their souls.

Dino groaned and let himself slump slightly, ass still raised high but chest and face now pressed to the bed. The shift in angle felt even _better_ , and Xanxus gave a sort of rolling thrust of his hips that moved his cock inside Dino in all sorts of delightful ways.

“Move already,” he snapped, and gasped as Xanxus pressed a hand between his shoulders and _thrust_. His hips smacked against Dino’s ass, loud in the near-silence of the room, and Dino couldn’t’ve contained his moan if he’d tried. This was what he loved about being fucked properly – the sound of bodies moving, the feel of being spread around a man’s cock, the way pressure dragged over his prostate and the nerves of his rim tingled as his partner drew back, and the way he was filled again with each thrust in.

Xanxus settled into a rhythm; long, slow, deep thrusts that rocked Dino into the bed, drawing out every sensation with the achingly slow drag out and driving grunts and cries from Dino with each rough drive back in, a dirty little grind at the deepest part of each thrust making it just that little bit better.

Dino lost track of time, gasping in a breath whenever he could and clinging to the sheets beneath his hands. His world narrowed down to the feeling of Xanxus inside him, the way their Flames seemed to be coiling together tighter and tighter, sinking into them both. He wanted to come, wanted to feel Xanxus come inside him and know that he’d feel it trickle from his raw hole when they were done. And, fuck, he knew he’d need to heal himself before walking anywhere but it was _so fucking good_.

He managed, somehow, as the force of Xanxus’ thrusts rocked him into the bed, to shift an arm, reaching down for his achingly hard cock and pressing his hand to it, letting Xanxus’ movements push him into his palm.

The motion of Xanxus’ hips was quicker now, shorter and sharper thrusts barely allowing Dino time to breathe in before the air was fucked out of him, and Dino could feel his War Sky’s hot breath against the back of his neck as Xanxus curled down over him, one hand on Dino’s hip and the other braced on the bed beside his shoulder.

“Fuck!” his War snarled, and Dino wailed as a bite clamped down on the junction of his neck and shoulder, biting hard enough there would be a bruise if he didn’t heal it. He shuddered as the tension in his groin finally released, and he spilled across the bed beneath him as he came so hard his vision blurred. Xanxus groaned into the back of his neck, hips jerking erratically against his ass, and then he was slowing, giving a few deeper thrusts before grinding against Dino.

The blond moaned weakly as Xanxus’ Flames flooded his system, offering up his own to his War Sky and wanting to purr as Xanxus pushed them both down to the bed and covered him, their bodies sweat-slick and spent. They lay there for a few long minutes, just breathing, and then Xanxus buried his face in Dino’s neck and his arms wrapped around him, the weight of him pressing Dino to the bed.

Dino let himself drift, exhausted and satisfied and _content_ now he could feel Xanxus in every part of him. Sleep swallowed him.

***

Later, after they woke and managed to pry themselves apart and clean themselves up – and Dino had liberally used his Sunny-Sky Flames to accelerate his recovery – they would need to deal with the entire Vongola succession thing. Dino knew Tsuna had to take the position, and Xanxus – while reluctant – could concede that point.

They had a lot to do, but a Sky Pair was hard to beat. He and Xanxus could handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> If Xanxus is wildly OOC, I apologise. It's been a while since I've written him.  
> I also have a _lot_ of KHR ideas revolving around Flames and the cultural aspects of communities built around them, so there will likely be more fics exploring Flames in the future.  
> And I finally learned how to link! So, my tumblr can be found [Here](http://createpeacefromchaos.tumblr.com)
> 
> (There will be a second chapter, hopefully within the next 24-hours, just to tidy up the loose ends I left. And because I've got ideas for smut for this pair.)


End file.
